romeu x julieta
by princesayoukai100
Summary: Eram duas crianças,que uma gostavam uma da outra e ai começa a confusão, mas não pensem mal delas, um dia ainda serão um belo casal.
1. Chapter 1

Romeu x Julieta

Era uma vez um reino ,e outro reino eventualmente .imaginem o que quiser ,mas pensem por dois .

Tudo começa por duas crianças que partilhavam a mesma paixão : a música .

Um era inuyasha , lindo desde criança ,e talentoso para seu próprio bem .

Dois era kagome ,amiga dele ,e os tinham a mesma paixão : o violino .

E três ,tudo isso ,faz parte do futuro deles .

Kagome era e é talentosa .

Na realidade ,eles eram normais ,e inteligentes e lindos .mas quem seria isso ,no século 15 ??????provavelmente ,eles , só eles .

Kagome tem uma briga com inuyasha ,adivinhem ,quem é a causa ?obvio ,foi a kikyo .

Eles se conheciam desde o 4 anos , mas ,isso era a única coisa que mantinha os reinos youkais e humanos em paz .

E quando o inuyasha conheceu a kikyo ,simplesmente ,ele fez a pior coisa que ele podia ter feito ,isso vocês sabem depois ,vocês vão chorar ,acreditem .

Mas eles deixaram de ser amigos ,viraram inimigos .

Antes eles treinavam juntos o violino .

Agora: eles fazem as suas próprias músicas e as suas próprias vidas .

E ela agora é linda

E ele um deus grego ,no melhor dos sentidos ; )

Ambos são príncipe e princesa .

Ela faz musicas de se encantar ,e ele de sonhar .

Mas naquela época eles tinham o maior concurso da época : o concurso musical de tokyo / shikon.

Eles participariam ,de certeza . mas lá só tinha duas regras :

1-invente uma historia ,e de lá ,invente sua musica.

2-tenha uma orquestra .

Isso ela arranjava em uma hora ,e ela conseguiu ,a musica de chorar ,a historia de sua vida ,a traição de inuyasha ,e a orquestra ? pergunte você aos amigos dela .

-

bem pessoal esse é o resumo ,da mniha nova historia ,

ja ne !

princesayoukai100 ou hime-chan ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Ola ,pessoal !eu sei que faz tempo q eu não posto o capitulo ,mas hoje eu prometo ,a sério , que eu posto hoje ,

Então vamos a ler !

Capitulo 2: a minha versão.

Kagome estava la naquele gigante castelo, se preparando para o concurso, ela se sentia um pouco enclausurada por ficar naquele castelo, fechada ate a grande época ,com o pai em guerra com o reino taisho ,a mãe em suas viagens a mostrar como a sua sobrinha era linda ,esplendorosa e tudo mais ,mas só em elogios , e ela enquanto isso , ficava fechava numa biblioteca a tocar violino .

Kagome…

Sabem, ter de ir para um concurso me deixa nos nervos, mas ainda com o reino em guerra, a minha mãe a mostrar a "doce" kikyo aos outros reinos quando na verdade ela é uma jararaca, juntando tudo isso, me deixa com a cabeça prestes a estoirar!

O meu único jeito é treinar violino, para o grande concurso de shikon, e o que me deixa mais nervosa ainda, é ter de reencontrar o …inuyasha.

Faz 4 anos que eu não vejo ele, e ate hoje não me arrependo de não ter reencontrado ele, aquele idiota, burro e traidor me humilhou por causa da "doce" kikyo. Mas ele vai se arrepender, pois vai, eu vou entrar naquele salão e vou eu mesma humilhar ele.

Inuyasha…

Falta um mês para o grande concurso de shikon, ou lá como se chama aquilo, mas o que me interessa é que eu tenho de ganhar.

Mas eu já vi que a kagome vai ser uma grande concorrência, e depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra ela, ela vai me tentar ganhar, e eu vou ter de ganhar. Mas eu ate hoje recordo daquele dia … em que a minha melhor amiga, se tornou a minha melhor e pior inimiga.

Flash-back (ou qualquer coisa assim)

Kagome e inuyasha estavam numa pracinha em shikon, ela sentada num balanço e ele a falar com ela sobre o tão falado concurso de shikon.

- inuyasha , mas qual serão as regras desse ano ?

- Eu sei la, so que vamos ganhar sim.

-e tu quer ser meu par ?

-tudo bem

-obrigada inu

Eles estavam a ter uma conversa animada quando apareceu: a kikyo.

Ele sempre tentara conquistar kikyo, afinal ele gostava dela.

E inuyasha sabia que ele tinha de ser mau para kagome, afinal, kikyo lhe dissera que ela odiava kagome, mas se ele queria kikyo, ele teria de ser mau.

-desculpa kagome – pensou inuyasha.

-kagome?

-sim inuyasha

-ve se cresce piralha! (nota da autora /eu: eu sempre quis dizer isso, mas não a kagome)

-inu…

Kagome mal pode terminar a frase, pois ele já começou a ofender ela novamente

-ve se cresce, tu acha que que eu participaria no concurso da minha vida, com uma pivete?

-mas inuyasha …

-ve se olha bem, pois eu prefiro a kikyo

E assim inuyasha foi embora dali, com uma kagome a chorar no chão.

Fim de flash-back

Kagome …

Treinar, treinar e treinar, estava kagome a treinar agora.

Ela já estava tão cheia daquilo que jogou o violino no chão e saiu da biblioteca, ao corredor encontrou sango, a sua melhor amiga, depois do incidente.

-sango, vamos a vila.

-o que aconteceu kagome? Cade aquele sorriso que tu tem sempre?

-sango, vamos a vila e pronto.

Sango ficou de boca calada, ela bem sabia quando ficava kagome ficava mal-humorada e hoje era uns desses dias. Quando elas chegaram a vila, logo kagome falou:

- Então sango tu já sebe quem vai competir esse ano?

-kagome, o inuyasha vai participar.

-eu sei , ele nunca vai desistir, ele perdeu a kikyo, e ainda quer dar uma de bom príncipe.

-e tu não vai te lembrar daquilo?

-daquilo sango? Eu sou kagome higurashi, e foi que me ofendeu, a consciência é dele.

-ta bem se tu diz, mas toma cuidada, ele pode te ferir de novo.

-sango, ele me feriu antes, agora eu sou uma muralha de pedra. -kagome abriu um grande sorriso.

-agora sim, eu gosto desse sorriso.

E assim elas aproveitaram a feira de shikon .

………………………………………………………….

Bem pessoal, faz tempo que eu não posto aqui, eu sei que esse capítulo é curto, mas foi o que eu consegui.

Agora vai as respostas.

Aggie: pois vais ler, eu to tão cheia de testes que so penso em ler fanfics. Mas brigada pela auto -estima.

Isabelle: a fic é tocante sim, pois olha que se eu fosse a kagome já tinha quebrado a cara da kikyo e isso já e violência, e por isso eu adoro a kagome. Ela sofre em silêncio.E continua a ler a fic, adorei a tua opinião.

Bru-chan-gi-chan: brigada, de tanto elogio já ate corei, rsrssrrsrsrs

A minha fic uma das melhores? Isso era uma honra , com isso já podes ate me chamar de hime-chan .e adorei a tua fic a sonhos não realizados .

E a ultima , tchan tchan tchan tchan

Engel-chan :

Brigada pela opiniao ,continuar a ler a fic sim ?

Já ne a todos !

Ate o próximo capitulo !

Hime-chan


End file.
